


三晋风月

by shaoshao99



Category: 71szd
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	三晋风月

*三晋：山西别称

1

王子异看着也不像是红棍出身的。

——帮里每个人都这么说。

王子异身材修长挺拔，五官深刻俊朗，即使不用刻意抬头都能看到他锐利的下颚线，但是你不会想到他是最新上任的晋家老大，更是从血海里厮杀一路直升。

作为红棍，他平时太彬彬有礼了些，对对家出手前，还喜欢摆好pose，说一句“请多指教”，有时候看对方愣住了，还会问一句“这样可以吗bro？”

bro你个大头鬼啊！

然而，打手出身的王子异在下手时并不心软，黑色皮肤，束身腰带，标准的黑色短袖，腰后偶尔别着一把精致小巧的手枪，总是利落地一击致命——这点是不可能的，因为王子异对枪总是无能为力。都说这年轻的红棍格斗身手好，但是枪法太烂了。

但是王子异总是笑着说：用枪好，用刀太痛苦了，死也死不干净。

他温润地像帮衙门口大理石缝里流出的清泉，连池塘的鱼都不愿意惊扰。

他又像池塘里那只背着重壳的陆龟，悄无声息地就把池塘里的生物吃得一干二净，无辜地天天趴在石头上晒太阳，等着下一批“舍友”的来临。

就是这样一个人，五年就登上了晋家的龙头宝座。

 

上面严打，晋家列了低调的规矩，那些古板的保护费和“镖局生意”，自然被王子异废弃了，他很快看上了出租车生意，自从有了打车软件，出租车公司有些苦不堪言，而黑车有了打车软件，自然名正言顺霸占了大多数的市场。

他们有组织有规划，甚至还有如何抢到最新最远的车程和挑选车主的方法。

晋家的部分势力便划分到此，先占领电约车市场，随后承包给网约车司机。

本来做的好好的，每天在高尔夫球场打球都能站着数钱，但是不多久这就出事了。

 

 

2

“老六——”王子异低下头，眼里的杀意藏不住，“你跟了我四年，从我当红棍开始，你就跟着我，你现在成家立业了，我把最轻松的活交给你，你却给我做漏。这倒也罢了——老五——”

王子异起身，一旁“叫老五”的黑衣助手递过来一沓照片，王子异仔细地看了看，半嘲讽半轻蔑：“你什么时候和蔡家那个老头子有交集了？蔡家上次搞黄了我们码头的生意，一船黑家伙都被扣下了，怎么，他给了你什么好处让你背叛我？”

照片很清晰，可以看到带着帽子梳着平头的老六和蔡家掌门人——那个撑着拐杖的蹒跚老头正在交谈，蔡老爷子亲自出马，可见对老六多么看重。

——不过倒是显露出一丝刻意来。

“蔡家这招真是殚精竭虑啊，去不知道哪里找了个被关进局子的，就塞给你，塞进"车队里"，然后这畜生是不是故意犯事我不管，但是人是你带进来的，我说过，我的门下不能有任何危险因子，晋家容不得这样以人命威胁。”王子异穿着整齐的黑色西装，靛蓝色的领带，头发往后梳得一丝不苟，露出光洁的额头。

一周前，某白领深夜乘坐网约车，结果被网约车男司机拖至偏远地区意图强奸，反抗不成女白领被直接杀害抛尸，第二天，网约车司机被缉拿归案。案子发生时，女白领多次向平台求救，包括在之后的几小时中，被害人的朋友也一直想联系平台，平台拒绝受理，拖延时间。

照理来说，网约车只是晋家众多产业的分支，包括平台客服也不是王子异所管，但是网约车司机的资质和过滤，都是王子异托给最信任的老六去办，他提过要求，不能有前科，精神正常。

出了事，平台负责，但是晋家与网约车平台背后的信任和利益链却直接断了，更何况，是用这种以无辜者的鲜血换来的。

而犯罪人却是老六一个月前通过后台系统塞进来的，没有审核，王子异查过，那个人有前科，而且刚刚被放出来，像是安排好的一样，老六和蔡老爷子会面的照片也被匿名发给了王子异。

铁证面前，老六承认了自己和蔡家勾结，用一个杀人犯毁了晋家对网约车的平台管理权。

“不错。是我。要杀要剐。悉听尊便。”老六闭上眼睛，跪在工厂的地上，周围是一圈晋家的打手，王子异就那么直直地站着，腰带上的黑枪蠢蠢欲动，“请王生给我一个痛快。”

“说不定有什么隐情——”老五和老六是一起跟王子异血海里打拼的，他实在是想不出老六背叛王子异的原因，是什么利益小事。

王子异横了他一眼，老六如果能说，早就说了，何必受着苦，他这样放纵一个杀人犯杀了无辜的被害人，无论是多么重要的“隐情”，都无法弥补对晋家的损失。

砰——王子异拔枪的时候，远处突然传来轻轻的碰撞声，就像是布料和水泥摩擦一样，窸窸窣窣。

“谁——”王子异话音没落，老五身手快，已经把那个“人”从工厂角落里拎到了王子异面前。

他一头黑色的卷发，杂乱无章，脸颊上带着些墙壁上的石灰，又像是混着些泥土，额发下隐约可见本来雪白的皮肤。

蔡徐坤穿着称不上整洁的粗布衬衫和裤子，仰着一双水灵灵的眼睛，悄悄看王子异，他想动弹，但是双手被老五扣着，感觉到手腕处疼痛的他，委屈地撇撇嘴。

“不知道哪里跑出来的，他都看到了，要不然——”老五话没说完，王子异蹲下来，细细打量他。

蔡徐坤怯生生的样子，身量纤纤，但是个子蛮高，衬衫穿着太大了，许是太消瘦了，王子异从没见过一个人的锁骨这么明显，这么好看。

王子异蹙眉看着他，像是在考虑如何处置这个“目击者”，或许，他有可能是对方派来搅乱视线的？

蔡徐坤张张嘴，却没有任何声音，他用力地向外蹦，但是喉咙口但是只有呜咽声。

“不会说话？”王子异的声音柔了些，但是戒备地看着蔡徐坤这一身衣服，怕他藏了东西。

蔡徐坤乖巧地点点头，又看着不远处的老六，似乎想说什么。

“放开他一只手。”王子异见他眼神很清澈，带着怯意，又带着——仿佛是看到自己的热忱。

老五立马放开了蔡徐坤的左手，蔡徐坤指指自己的衣服内胆，又指指不远处跪着的准备受死的老六，然后抬起头，期待地看着王子异。

王子异顿了顿：“把老六上衣口袋里搜一下，缝隙也不要放过。”

手下应了，不几分钟，就从老六外套夹缝里，扯出几张白纸，老六眼光瞬间变得呆滞。

王子异拿过来看了看，老六妻女被威胁的照片和文字。

蔡家仅仅凭借一张图片，就毁掉了自己最信任的助手和网车平台。

很好，非常好。

王子异暂时不去看蔡徐坤，也不问他为什么知道这些，他只是掏出手枪，枪口黑幽幽的，对着老六的脑门。

“我知道，你有苦衷，但是我不明白你为什么不先找我。”王子异下颚的线条绷着，“你妻子孩子的命是命，其他人的命就不是命了吗？无论你怎么做，为什么这么做，规矩就是这样，你错了，而且是大错特错。”

砰！

老六还来不及说话，就迎面朝后倒下去，他眼睛瞪得大大的，额头中间是猩红色的枪口，淡淡的血迹留下来，混着硝烟味道。

蔡徐坤被吓到了，整个人在地上颤抖着，他不太明白地看着王子异，又看了眼那个倒着的僵硬的男人，最终眼眶变得湿漉漉的。

“王生，他——”

“你想跟着我？”王子异走过去，抬起蔡徐坤的下巴，盯着他那双泛红的眼睛。

蔡徐坤点点头，下巴下意识地往王子异手里蹭了蹭，又想起自己身上不太干净，吓得退了回来。

王子异被取悦了，他把蔡徐坤的脸擦干净，一张精致白嫩的小脸，是他喜欢的类型。

“把他带回宅子里。”王子异吩咐老五，老五立马就应了。

“跟着我，就不能后悔了。”王子异又回头看着蔡徐坤，对方像小鸡啄米一样点头，那副捣蒜的样子让他很满意。

 

3

王子异家里很大，有着很漂亮的落地窗，可以看到很远的风景。蔡徐坤被安排在客房，阿姨带他去洗漱，这毕竟是主人第一个带回来的人，洗完澡，蔡徐坤穿着王子异宽大的睡衣乖巧地坐在客厅的沙发上等他，两只小手摆在膝盖上。

阿姨问他想喝什么，他张了张嘴，阿姨问他“牛奶？”他高兴地点点头，喝完牛奶，王子异还是没回来，阿姨到了时间得走了，蔡徐坤就一个人坐在沙发上等王子异。

王子异忙了一天，处理了网约车，又解决了几个手里不干净的下属，满脑子塞着他刚刚让老五去查的“蔡徐坤的资料”。

蔡徐坤今年20岁，蔡家老爷子的私生子，不知为什么不会说话，蔡老爷本来以为自己身强体健，肯定有很多儿子，便把蔡徐坤抛弃了放养着。没想到后来一直生女儿，不会说话的蔡徐坤成了唯一的儿子，他得在蔡徐坤和众多手下里挑一个，或者是将来的女婿。

蔡徐坤就是在那天蔡家派人去接他的路上，逃出来的。

哑巴，生母重病身亡，父亲从小抛弃自己，蔡徐坤可以说是身世凄惨，毫无威胁，但是他是蔡家的儿子，王子异也不能保证他留在自己身边的原因。

况且，他那天突然出现在那里，就好像跟着王子异，又跟着老六，他如果绝无心机，又怎么发现老六的手段呢——老六觉得愧对王子异，但是不想暴露妻女，便把信息缝在衣服上，等到老婆来收尸，便可以知道一切。

蔡徐坤出现地太过凑巧，讨好自己如果只是为了报复蔡家，也说不通，王子异思忖着一切，踱着步子走进大宅。

宅子里到处有摄像头，而且家里他不办公，可以说没有任何资料，蔡徐坤被搜过身，因此他如果想做些手脚，可以说一览无遗，王子异并不担心。

家里静悄悄的，客厅暖黄色的灯开着，虽说王子异都做些吃人不吐骨头的活，但是家里还是蛮温馨的，蔡徐坤躺在沙发上，歪着脑袋睡着了，大片肌肤从睡衣里露出来，王子异看着有些好笑。

他本想就这么晾着蔡徐坤不管，奈何那副皮相实在是诱人，王子异作罢，一把抱起蔡徐坤，他身上没什么肉，抱着手感一点不好，倒是浓密的头发不停地蹭着王子异胸口的衬衫，弄得他心神荡漾。

“唔……”蔡徐坤被抱着上楼，双手迷迷糊糊地揉着眼睛，一张小脸朝着王子异，他兴奋带着羞怯地看着他，食指下意识地含进嘴巴里，王子异蹙眉：“不准吃。”

蔡徐坤立马把手指掏出来，乖乖靠在王子异胸前。

王子异是个正常男人，有正常的性欲和审美。

正好蔡徐坤两样都符合。

蔡徐坤乖乖坐在床上，看着站在床边的王子异低下头捏着他的下巴：“你想好了，真的要跟我？”

“唔！”蔡徐坤点点头，满脸期待像只小鹿。

王子异拿出一部新手机递给他：“名字。”

蔡徐坤接过来，噼里啪啦地打字。

王子异看了眼，上面只有“坤坤”两个字。

连姓都不想提到。

王子异揉了揉他的头发，凑上去亲他的耳垂，蔡徐坤的脸瞬间红了一半，王子异被这敏感的样子惹到了，故作不爽：“不愿意？”

蔡徐坤像是很着急的样子，脑袋摇地像个拨浪鼓，他主动拥上前勾着王子异的脖子，小嘴肉嘟嘟的很诱人。

王子异很少和人接吻，蔡徐坤看着乖巧又可人，王子异直觉他还是第一次，于是有些怜惜地吻着他的嘴角，蔡徐坤伸手给他脱衣服，王子异嫌他手太小动作慢，于是自己扒光了把人抱到被子里压着。

蔡徐坤的眼睛亮亮的，嘴唇被亲得水光潋滟，他身上的睡衣被扯得脱了差不多，露出大片白皙的肌肤和挺立的乳尖，王子异低头看了看，他胸前还有几道淤青。

蔡徐坤却是不在意，他白嫩的小手摸着王子异的后背，几年前的疤痕还未褪去，凸起的皮肤让蔡徐坤张开了嘴。

“嗯嗯。——唔——”他着急地眼睛都红了，王子异安慰他。

“不痛了没事的。”

蔡徐坤被王子异抱起来，扒开腿仰着对着他，他一双胳膊又细又白，王子异一亲他，他全身就能泛起颤栗的粉红色。王子异从他的锁骨吻下来，含着挺立的乳尖像吸珍珠那样用力地舔舐，等到蔡徐坤被亲得下面都硬了，王子异才满意地把人拎起来。

“用嘴。”王子异对人不客气，但是对蔡徐坤已经算得上温柔。

蔡徐坤含着食指，有些羞涩地看着王子异，随后轻轻地用他红肿的嘴唇亲了亲王子异的柱身。

然后是细细地舔舐，像舔棒棒糖那样，蔡徐坤的口水沿着下巴滴到床单上，唯一有点肉的屁股翘着，趴在王子异腿间，蔡徐坤亲得卖力，王子异抬着他的下巴，把人抽出来压回去。

润滑剂带着两根手指，直直地插进蔡徐坤的后穴。

紧致的内壁，软嫩的穴肉，炙热地吸着王子异的手。

“唔——”蔡徐坤疼得脚尖都绷直了，王子异热切地吻着他，蔡徐坤不会说话，又乖巧又听话，单纯的样子却特别勾引人。

王子异忍着下腹的怒火，看着蔡徐坤那张还没进去就潮红的脸，伸手弹了弹他挺翘的性器，又伸进去一根手指。

蔡徐坤的双腿勾着王子异劲瘦的腰，含着食指，眼泪滴到枕头上，王子异没忍住，润滑没做完就扶着性器撞了进去。

“唔——”蔡徐坤的眼泪止都止不住，王子异一边挺身摆动一边俯下身亲他，蔡徐坤的双手被王子异扣住，十指紧握，下半身突突地冒着白液，他不能说话，只是哽咽的几声和音节，却比那些呻吟和叫床更让人血脉喷张。

更何况这样一张俏丽的脸，红润的嘴唇肿得像樱桃，同样红润的后穴正紧紧吸着自己的性器，媚肉带着炽热的温度，热得王子异汗流浃背。

他顶着蔡徐坤内壁最里面，仿佛在蔡徐坤薄薄的肚子上顶出了性器的形状，蔡徐坤身子轻，被顶得好像飘了起来，他身下一张一合，双腿快要夹不住王子异的后腰，王子异转为捏着他的腰，把蔡徐坤抱起来，坐在自己身上。

性器被王子异抽出来，又深深地撞进去，蔡徐坤一个抽搐，没忍住射了，王子异的腹部全是白浊，星星点点的。高潮后的蔡徐坤有些发愣，他满头的汗水粘着刘海，眼睛有些失焦，他没意识到自己射精的时候，内壁迅速收缩，极致的快感印得王子异差点就射了。

王子异啪的一声拍在他身上：不听话。”腰部开始狠命地抽搐，挺动的身子在窗帘缝隙照进来的月光下，格外健壮。

蔡徐坤早就没力气了，他呜呜咽咽地趴在王子异肩上，身下泥泞不堪，粗长的性器带着润滑剂进进出出，不停地往前列腺顶。

王子异的手臂勒出了青筋，肌肉线条明显的大腿成八字坐在床单上，蔡徐坤白嫩的臀部上红色的手掌印依稀可见，往上是被捏的发红的腰部，后穴正一上一下地吞吐着性器，他显然没什么意识了，只是紧紧抓着王子异的后背，偶尔因为脱了力抓出一条红痕来。

这时候的王子异自然不会在意这些疼痛，他拖着蔡徐坤的屁股，囊袋打在蔡徐坤小腹上，交合的水声成了催情剂，淫靡的声音灌满了整个房间。

随着蔡徐坤的一声呜咽，两个人同时泄了，王子异带着狠劲射进去，蔡徐坤软趴趴地应着，潮红的身子在月光下隐隐发亮。

 

 

4

王子异第二天醒得很晚，许是昨天的性事花了力气，他撑着身子爬起来，身边的床上早已没人了。

噔噔噔——蔡徐坤踩着拖鞋穿着做饭的围裙走进来，蹑手蹑脚地爬上床，眼睛亮亮的，他有些痴缠地看着王子异，直接被人拉进了被子里。

“大早上不睡觉干嘛？”王子异看着蔡徐坤奇怪的装扮，低头就可以看到他锁骨和脖子上的吻痕。

蔡徐坤在王子异怀里比划了一下，王子异愣了愣。

“你做了早饭？”

“嗯！”蔡徐坤激动得点点头，拉着王子异去客厅吃饭，王子异看着蔡徐坤先喝了几口粥，才放心地开始吃东西。

手艺不错，味道还算清淡。

那边阿姨走过来，搓着手道歉：“不好意思啊王先生，他硬是要做，我也拦不住。”

王子异摆摆手，今天没什么事，就让阿姨做完家务回去了。

蔡徐坤穿着围裙喜滋滋地在厨房洗盘子，王子异看着他的背影若有所思。

“坤坤，过来。”这是王子异第一次叫他的名字，蔡徐坤噔噔噔地迈着小步子，脱下围裙和手套，溜出厨房。

蔡徐坤只穿着王子异的体恤和短裤，整个人白得发亮，他像只猫咪那样缩进王子异怀里，乖巧地坐在他的大腿上。

“昨天为什么跟着我？怎么知道他东西在衣服里的？”王子异低头问蔡徐坤，可以看到他浓密的睫毛。

蔡徐坤捏着昨天的手机噼里啪啦打字：  
“看到他在河边塞东西，觉得很奇怪就跟着了，之前见过你和他在一起，想见你。”

打完字，蔡徐坤抬起头，露出一个甜甜的微笑。

“想见我？喜欢我？”王子异揉着他的发尾，蔡徐坤松鼠般点点头，被王子异轻轻吮住嘴角，两个人亲到一块去，王子异只觉得下腹的火气又冒了上来。

他轻轻一推，蔡徐坤就倒在沙发上，衣服带子全散开，他痴痴地朝王子异微笑，面容尽显娇嗔。

王子异解开带子压上去，两个人正亲得起劲，皮肉相贴的时候，王子异的另一个手机好死不死地响了。

他正伏在蔡徐坤身上，额头上满是汗水，蔡徐坤整个人显出娇嫩的粉色，轻轻的呻吟倾泻而出。

王子异咒骂了一声，把蔡徐坤抱起来接电话。

“喂？”

“哥，蔡家抢了网约车的生意！”劳务的声音有些惊慌，王子异看了眼歪着脑袋含手指的蔡徐坤，忍着回了句：“我马上来。”

“王叔已经到门口去接你了。”

“嗯。”王子异起身准备衣服出门，又想是想起什么似的对蔡徐坤说，“冰箱里有吃的，如果不会做就打电话给——”又想起他不能说话，“用我给你的那个手机发短信给阿姨，我晚点回来，你先睡吧。”

蔡徐坤半敞着身子，刚想表示自己可以等，王子异就腾腾上楼换衣服了。

他还是歪着脑袋，把王子异给他的手机塞进怀里，又深深地吸了一下浅浅的香水味，才倒在沙发上昏睡过去。

 

“蔡家不是早就和他们决裂了吗？平台之前那个市场总监和蔡家是老对手了，不管怎么说，晋家丢了也轮不到蔡家吧。”王子异步速匆匆，问题一股脑抛给老五。

“是我疏忽了。心上任的市场总监和蔡家小女儿认识，蔡老爷子现在正在着力培养她这个小女儿 据说——老六那个法子也是那个蔡小姐想出来的。”老五一边说一边观察王子异的脸色，他不知道王子异对蔡徐坤目前是何种态度，毕竟蔡徐坤的身份摆在那里，说不定会是心头大患。

“那个······家里那位——”老五试探地问起蔡徐坤，“他模样不错，芬姐说他那边缺人，要不然送过去，正好顾老爷子六十大寿——”

“？”老五话还没说完，王子异托着下巴看着他，也不说话，老五自觉地闭嘴了，半晌，王子异笑了笑，转移话题。

“这个蔡小姐很厉害啊。这样下去，蔡家要把晋家的产业一个个吞掉吗······”王子异靠着椅背，温和的眼睛露出一丝阴鸷，老五很熟悉这样的目光，从王子异说他要做晋家龙头的那天起，那样的眼光伴随了他三年，直到他功成名就，才渐渐褪去。

“蔡家留不得了······这些年······没什么动乱，不知道那群人身手怎么样······”他抬起头看着老五，“吩咐下去吧，下周······”

老五听着王子异安排人手，感觉那种紧迫感从脚底板爬起来，他已经很多年没有这种感觉了。

他是打手出身，刚认识王子异的时候，王子异刚刚升了红棍——也就是打手里面最能打的，两个人聊得来，很快就成了朋友。一起喝酒的时候，王子异说以后想做龙头，老五一开始只当他是开玩笑，但是王子异一路厮杀过来，不过二十出头的年纪，就成了晋家的二把手。

老五听其他人说过，晋老爷无子，有意在帮里找一位接班人，而王子异十八岁就一个人出来混，二十岁进了晋家，打了两年成了红棍，三年成了二当家。王子异个性沉稳，做事稳中求进，留着后手，在帮里这么多年，竟然也没结下仇家，但是做事杀伐决断，称得上果断狠辣。

于是，老五一直跟着他，直到两年后，王子异成了晋家龙头，那年，他也不过二十五岁。

至于王子异流落黑帮，用命和本事换钱的原因，老五左想右想，估计也就是父母双亡，亲戚无力抚养之类的。

 

5  
“喂？”王子异接起电话，身下抽送的动作变缓，额头上的汗水滴下来，滴到蔡徐坤白皙的背上。

“搞定了，码头被我们占了，蔡家东边的厂房也归我们了。”老五的语气压不住的兴奋。

蔡徐坤疑惑地转过头，他白嫩的胸肌贴着厨房冰冷的桌板，身上不着片缕，背后是大片的红痕，仿佛被凌虐过的样子，王子异的性器从后入、深深地埋在他的体内，冷热夹击让他有些失了方向，王子异突然停下让他的后穴有了空虚感，他回过头看着身后的王子异，发现对方神色严肃地打电话。

“嗯。”王子异瞥了眼蔡徐坤，语气不变，“兄弟们伤亡怎么样？”

“还好，但是还是丧失了十几个兄弟，蔡家动枪了。”

“能救的都给我救回来，既然动枪了，他们在警局肯定有人，赶紧撤吧。”

“是。”

那头老五挂了电话，王子异回过神，看到蔡徐坤红着眼睛，口水流到下巴上，痴痴地看着自己，不过眼里的疑惑还是藏不住的。

夜总会是最能走漏消息的地方，无论是男人还是女人，进去了就不可能空着出来，必然得被掏得干干净净，所以王子异从不留人过夜，但是蔡徐坤不一样，他不会说话，一天到晚只知道看着自己，累了就是睡觉，仿佛没什么能惊动他，引起他的兴趣，因此王子异很放心让他留在自己身边。

“怎么了？”王子异俯下身，手掌带着常年摸枪的茧子，从蔡徐坤水润的嘴唇移到潮红的脸颊上，有顺着纤细的胳膊摸到光滑白洁的后背，最后扶在他软嫩的臀瓣上。他的腿间因为交合一篇黏腻湿滑，后穴肿胀着泛着绯红色，足以证明两个人之前的缠绵多么投入。

“唔······”蔡徐坤摇摇头，伸出手想转过来抱王子异。

王子异抓着蔡徐坤的小手，放在唇边轻轻吻着，捏着他雪白的臀瓣把人翻过来，正对着自己。因为做爱产生潮红的汗水，蔡徐坤的乳尖泛着迷人的光泽，锁骨上的吻痕蔓到胸前，王子异又俯下身去吻他，两个人唇齿交融，滋滋的水声滴下来，刚才过于激烈的抽送让蔡徐坤的后穴泥泞不堪。

蔡徐坤正对着王子异，双手可以勾到王子异的脖子让他十分高兴，刚才前胸贴着粘腻的厨房间桌板让他十分不适，他勾着王子异的后腰，看着王子异把勃起的性器继续顶入自己腿间缓缓抽送，滚烫的温度顺着少年软声的呢喃，王子异忍不住大力摆动。

腥腻的精液从后穴滑出，又被性器带着撞进内壁，软肉一张一合，王子异把蔡徐坤整个人抱在怀里，结实的手臂能把他整个腾空抱起来，正面进入地越深，精液就掉得越快，星星点点的白浊顺着蔡徐坤的腿间滴到地板上。

看着那张潮红的小脸和湿润的小嘴，因为自己的抽送发出的呻吟，王子异没忍者射精的欲望，直接射在了炽热的后穴里。

蔡徐坤趴在他肩头喘息，因激情被搞湿的头发正在王子异手里抚摸着。

“以后不许穿围裙勾引我，知道吗？”王子异舔着他的耳垂，看着蔡徐坤露出委屈的眼神。

明明不是这样，只是你昨天回来的太晚了，我就想早点给你做个早饭，结果早饭做了一半你就进了厨房，按着我在桌子上一顿做。

蔡徐坤鼓着嘴，但是他磕不敢说话，只能把埋怨的小眼神丢给王子异。

“对了，我明天早上有事要出去，不用准备早饭了。”王子异把蔡徐坤抱到浴室，正准备冲洗，又想起这件事。

“嗯？”蔡徐坤圆溜溜的眼睛又疑惑了起来。

 

6  
“蔡老板来得很早。”  
约的是九点，王子异是按时到的，眼前这位蔡小姐想必来得更早。

昨天晋家洗劫了蔡家的码头，连带着一整个仓库的黑火，蔡家得不偿失，只能前来求和，派出的人嘛，自然是二当家蔡小姐。

她很有美人的风韵，算得上婀娜多姿，虽说可能和蔡徐坤是亲姐弟，但是长得是一点不像的，蔡徐坤眼角有一颗美人痣，那样摄人心魂的美貌她也是没有的。

“是我约了王老板，自然不敢晚到了。”  
蔡小姐声音很甜。

约的地方是按摩馆，一男一女约在这里，自然没什么好事，但是老五委婉地提醒过自己老大最近家里管得严，所以王子异和蔡小姐此下正分开躺在沙发上准备按摩。

按摩的小姐自然也是蔡家的人，王子异不在乎对方的模样，低着头刚想说话，那个小姐就发出一声惊呼。

几道淋漓的清晰的抓痕，从王子异的后背延伸到后腰，看得出，那个人必然下手不轻。

“王老板好兴致，有福气。”蔡小姐调侃了两句，“我也不瞒你了，之前是蔡家多有得罪，不过咱们在道上混，自然会有冲突，晋家这次也算下了狠手，我阿爸可是发了脾气呢。”

“如果蔡小姐来讲和，我自然没什么好说的。蔡家西边那块地——”王子异笑了笑，“那里可是风水宝地，如果蔡家还有什么动静，这块地，不如送给我？”

“王老板，贪心不足蛇吞象。”蔡小姐的声音突然冷了下来，“那块地——”

“晋家说一不二，如果没有那块地，我们也别想谈了。”王子异又笑了笑，“蔡小姐如果不能做主，不如早点回去做你的千金大小姐，虽说蔡老爷子没有儿子，不过，优秀的女儿也是不少呢。”

“你——”蔡小姐愣了愣，不错，家族谱上的确没有蔡徐坤，因为蔡徐坤是私生子，还是哑巴，父亲认为他有辱门楣，但是蔡家的小姐很多，王子异这番话让她很是烦躁。

“你可以考虑一下，晋家待客之道，会给予充分的时间。”王子异摆摆手，围着毛巾站起来，男人高大的气息瞬间笼罩了她，不过王子异也没多想，直接带着老五出去了。

走到更衣室，王子异神色才冷下来：“她应该会有后手，多盯着点。”

“是。”

 

王子异回到家的时候已经很晚，蔡徐坤照例在沙发上睡着了等他。

不过这次没等王子异抱他起来，蔡徐坤直接醒了，他吸了吸空气，仿佛闻到了什么陌生的味道，然后直直地看着准备抱他去楼上房间的王子异。

女人的香水味，不是王子异身上的味道。  
——那种强烈的气息从王子异衬衫的领口散开来，朝着蔡徐坤脸上扑来。

那张粉嫩的小脸瞬间变得煞白，他捏着王子异的衬衫，呼吸急促，喉咙口却发不出任何声音。

“怎么了？”王子异看着他举止怪异，一副着急的模样。

“唔——嗯——”蔡徐坤急的眼泪都掉出来了，滴到王子异的衬衫上，一张脸委屈地皱成一团。他在王子异身上闻来闻去，王子异看了半天终于懂了。

“怕我找别的女人？”王子异把人抱进怀里，捏着他的耳朵呼气，“想什么呢。”

蔡徐坤却是不信的样子，挣扎着把睡衣都解了一半，王子异心想：你这样我可就睡不着了啊。

“吃醋了？我只喜欢你。”王子异好言好语地哄着，把蔡徐坤的嘴唇都亲得肿起来，对方才停止了抽泣。

真的？他抬起水灵灵的眼睛看他。

王子异不多废话，直接抱着他上了二楼，蔡徐坤乖乖地坐在床上，仿佛刚才那个委屈的家伙不是他。他坐了一会，见王子异也不动，主动缩进王子异怀里，蹭他的锁骨，温热的气息喷过来，王子异捏着他耳朵轻声说：“给我含。”

蔡徐坤的口技实在是说不上好，在这里几个月，竟然还是那样青涩的技法，不过他稚嫩的舔舐和磕磕绊绊导致咽不过气的样子取悦了王子异，王子异把他拎起来，捏着下巴和他接吻。

湿热的，带着腥气的，满是爱欲的吻，砸在蔡徐坤白皙的脖颈上、胸前，还有腹部的嫩肉上。

“唔嗯~”他又开始泛起潮红的粉色，含着食指看着王子异脱衣服。

随着王子异挺着性器插进他的腿间，他绽放出玫瑰花似的微笑，鲜艳夺目、妖冶迷人。

 

7  
这两天山西突然下起了大雨，晋家事务渐渐舒缓开，王子异一连在大宅呆了好几天，每天光是与蔡徐坤在床上就可以厮混半天，他一向不重欲，但是愿意多陪着蔡徐坤，每天多做几次似乎也觉得没什么。

就是一样事情困扰他，蔡徐坤很乖，但是不能说话，他现在顾忌不多，想治好蔡徐坤的喉咙。

“想说话吗？明天我带你去诊所看看？”蔡徐坤趴在王子异怀里，一颗一颗吃草莓，鲜艳多汁的水果香漫进嘴里，他歪着头，眼里露出一丝疑惑。

“老五联系了人，说治好的可能性很大。”王子异揉了揉他的发顶，“不想和我说话？”

蔡徐坤摇摇头，靠在王子异怀里的时候第一次感到莫名的紧张。

 

王子异的车自然宽敞，老五也很久没有看见蔡徐坤了，今天见了只觉得他面容姣好，神清气爽的样子，整个人洋溢着甜蜜。

“坤坤，待会你就跟在我身后，陈医生人很好，你不用担心——”  
“砰——”  
王子异话还没说完，突然一声枪响，那枪声穿过座驾，直接射穿了司机的后脑勺。  
司机应声倒下，鲜血溅满了隔离板，车子陷入无人驾驶的瞬间，朝着前方的悬崖冲了过去。  
“哥——”  
“坤坤抱头——”  
不知道砰砰砰地摔了几声，这辆漏着汽油的车在陡崖上滚了几下，随后整个翻过来倒在草地上。

 

王子异觉得很重很重，呼吸像是全部被抽走，肺里灌满了铅，他找不到自己的眼睛，找不到呼吸的方法，像一蹲雕塑那样倒在草地上。

“子异——子异——”这是谁的声音，是老五吗？不，我从来没有听过。

胸口开始剧烈地起伏，空气一点一点被管进来，这是我的脑袋吗？为什么我的脑袋这么疼？

“哥！坤坤你继续给他压着，我去找人！”老五现在没法对蔡徐坤突然开始叫王子异名字这件事惊讶，他们现在手机GPS都不能用，为了给蔡徐坤看病他们轻装简行，没想到会在半路遭到偷袭。

司机当场死亡，轿车冲着高速下的悬崖冲下去，这边的摄像头常年关着，路上人也少，不过幸运的是，地处偏僻，他们跟着车子滚到了不知道什么地方，那伙人——可能是蔡家的，暂时搜不到他们。

汽车坠下的时候，老五自顾不暇，只能用余光看见王子异把蔡徐坤塞进怀里，用后背承受着撞击。

如果他没看错的话，那块碎掉的玻璃，划破了王子异的额头，导致现在他的脸上血流不止。

蔡徐坤是第一个从漏着汽油的车里爬出来的，他身上没什么伤痕，然后他开始把旁边陷入昏迷的王子异拽出来，老五在有些意识之后也爬出车窗，两个人一起把王子异搬到远离车子的地方，还没来得及说话，轿车爆炸的火焰就喷了出来，高温和火光让他们不得不趴下身子。

“子异，子异——”老五回过头，不能说话的蔡徐坤开始摸着王子异的脑袋朝他喊话，一边喊一边从身上扯下布料给王子异的后脑勺包扎。

“他——他没有呼吸了，怎么办啊……”老板的小情人哭着对自己求救，劳务来不及惊讶，看着他熟练地做包扎，一摸口袋，信号器手机全在车里，现在应该炸的连灰都没有了。

“给他做心肺复苏——人工呼吸——”老五在脑子里搜索着，忍着腿上的擦伤站起来，“别担心，这里虽然人少，但是你身上有GPS，我一直不发消息回去，会有人来接我们的。”

 

“我？”蔡徐坤迷茫地看着他，但是现在没时间解释了，他低下头伸直双臂，摁在王子异胸前按压。

怎么办，子异的嘴唇好凉，像没有温度那样。

怎么办，我能做什么，是这样吗？要人工呼吸吗？我是不是应该亲他？

蔡徐坤的手颤抖着，他看着眼前的王子异，仿佛是一副易碎的玻璃制品，他不知道怎么做才能修复他，仿佛一着不慎就会变成碎片。

“我该怎么办？为什么心肺复苏没有用？……子异，为什么子异没有心跳？”蔡徐坤的眼睛进了东西，他说不清是杂草还是石子，那种锋利刺骨的痛感从眼下的细胞蔓延上来，他感觉到自己流泪了，那种咸咸的液体打湿了王子异因血迹染红的衬衫。

老五有些奇怪地看着蔡徐坤，那个娇嗔粘人的家伙，此刻好像疯了一样，他先是捶打着王子异的胸口，仿佛这样就能把人锤出心跳，再是不停的给他人工呼吸，好似能把全部的氧气渡给他。

“……一，二，三，四……”蔡徐坤给自己数节拍。

空气不断地呼进来，王子异觉得胸前跟窒息一样的疼，他只能用力地喘气来恢复，浓重血腥味漫进来，他费力地抬起头。

“咳……”王子异睁开了眼睛，看到眼前那个自己保护的人张大嘴巴对自己喊话。

他说什么？

“子异——子异——”这是蔡徐坤的声音吗？

他会说话？不对？这是梦境吗？还是我已经死了。  
虽然不知道自己去天堂还是地域，但是那里等蔡徐坤一定会说话。

王子异觉得自己像浮草，身体轻飘飘的，是自己成了鬼魂了？

“子异他醒了！”王子异这下算是听清楚了，短暂的失聪让他对声音很敏感。

那边老五匆匆跑过来，欣喜地抬起王子异：“哥 你觉得怎么样？可以说话嘛？”

王子异摇摇头，眼睛盯着蔡徐坤红肿的眼睛。

“哥，我们先去那边避一下，他们估计马上就来搜了。”

王子异不能说话，他张了张嘴，眨了眨眼睛表示同意。

蔡徐坤和老五一起把王子异搬到隐蔽的桥洞下，老五有些惊讶地看着他，他没想到蔡徐坤这么瘦，力气却这么大。

蔡徐坤以为老五奇怪他会说话，非常内疚地说：“对不起，等子异进医院了我会解释的。”

 

8  
王子异再次醒过来的时候，已经在医院里躺着了。

他做了一个很长的梦，他是那片飘在海里的浮草，海浪不停地击打他，把他拍到海底深处。

突然，他看到了一个洞穴，深邃的，黑暗的，仿佛一张巨口张开着。

倏地，那个洞穴变成了蔡徐坤的脸，他看着蔡徐坤露出从未有过的微笑，引诱着自己钻进去躲避海浪。

他记起来了，蔡徐坤在梦里会说话，那声音清朗温和。

为什么他要瞒着我？

他是蔡家的私生子，但是蔡老爷只有他一个儿子，说不定早就把重任交给他，为什么他那么巧地出现在老六被处决的工厂，为什么他就知道老六把东西藏在衣服里？

难道接近我只是因为想继承家业做的任务或者考验吗？

为什么我唯一一次带他出来，就暴露位置遭受枪击？

王子异来不及多想，那海浪把他拍到了洞穴口——他突然睁开了眼睛。

“哥，你醒啦！”老五站在床边，看着王子异睁开眼睛，迷茫地打转。

“哥，你还记得我们是谁吗？”

“你当我失忆了吗？”王子异的声音很轻，“去，给我出去倒杯水。”

床头就有热水壶和水杯，老五知道这是在赶自己走，知趣地出去，顺带把房门关上了。

“子异，你要喝水吗？”蔡徐坤倒了杯温水，扶着王子异起身，注意到他的眼睛里露出一丝陌生的警惕。

王子异咽了水，嗓子好了不少，刚想说话，蔡徐坤就低下头道歉。

“对不起，我不是故意欺骗你的，不是想搏同情才装哑巴的。”

那你是什么？是蔡家的任务？是伤害了我突然就不忍心了？

王子异一个眼神飘过去，蔡徐坤红着脸结结巴巴地解释：“我之前听——听别人说，你会把床伴舌头都拔了，为了让她们闭嘴听话，所以，所以，我想不会说话你就不会——”

呵呵呵——王子异想笑，但是觉得下巴有点累，他现在全身都打着石膏，没法动弹。

“谁告诉你的？”他有些好笑地看着蔡徐坤，“蔡家的，女人？”

蔡徐坤点点头，是他从蔡家逃走之前听她们说的，蔡家女人多，看上王子异的自然不少，但是如果王子异太狠辣了，那只能当作敌人。

王子异也不解释，这事情说对了一半，他之前的确让人拔过舌头，因为她是对家派来卧底，硬要塞给自己，他刚做龙头，什么都不稳，不能直接拒绝，于是提出“留在身边可以，拔了舌头我就放心”。

从此，再也没人敢给王子异塞女人，或是男人。

梦里的洞穴换成了蔡徐坤委屈巴巴的小脸，王子异轻盈地在海水中打了个滚。

“那你不怕我现在把你舌头扒了？”王子异看着蔡徐坤，只觉得他局促不安的样子很可爱。

“你醒了就好……”蔡徐坤摆摆脑袋，小手放在膝盖上像是个好学生。

“为什么想跟着我？以前见过我吗？”王子异终于问出了这个问题。

 

蔡徐坤一瞬间有些迷茫，在二十岁之前，他只见过一次王子异。

他从小被抛弃，跟着母亲生活，两个人靠着蔡家那微弱的补贴苟延残喘，他懂事的时候，蔡家大夫人来找过他。

“如果还想活着，就装哑巴吧，没有人会对无能的人动手。”那个女人高高在上，视自己母亲为死敌，但是她教了自己很多，“想杀你的人太多了，不如自己装聋作哑，别感谢我，我巴不得你一辈子别回来。”

大夫人还是失算了，即使蔡徐坤装聋作哑这么多年，等到他妈妈去世了，蔡老爷子还是把人接了回来，因为蔡家没有第二个儿子。

蔡徐坤懂事以后，就开始找装哑巴的契机，直到那天他被偷偷过来想看看私生子长什么样的蔡小姐扔下水，他生性不会水，发了狠地求救，正好碰到求职失败的王子异。

王子异从小在孤儿院长大，长到十八岁的时候，院长因为不同意土地被商人征用买去，被布置成意外去世了，成年的王子异为了照顾一众姐妹，独自一人出来打拼。

他那天失魂落魄地准备回家，突然听到一直走的桥下传来哭泣声和扑棱腾的水声。

他低头一看，已经发绿的河水里，蔡徐坤伸着胳膊在求救。

他把人救起来，蔡徐坤昏迷不醒，这还是个没长成的孩子，瘦弱的胳膊细白的小腿，看起来就没吃饱，他刚想做急救措施，那边一伙人风风火火就跑过来，他没多想，直接把蔡徐坤放在草地上，拎着鞋走了。

那是没人的郊区，还可以听得见婵声。

蔡家的人把蔡徐坤带回去治病，蔡徐坤醒过来的那一刻，就决定了接下来的十年，成为那个不会说话的人。  
他本不想骗王子异，奈何这位上任三年的晋家龙头对于枕边人名声实在是不太好，他只能继续装聋作哑。

 

二十岁那年，蔡老爷子准备把他接回去，那是他逃跑的唯一机会，于是，他随便收拾了一下，顺着河边准备往城里走，没想到就在郊区的工厂看到了老六，他偷偷摸摸地把东西塞进怀里，然后愤怒地打了个电话，好像提到了王子异，蔡徐坤想见王子异，于是跟着他，没想到就看到了那么血腥的一幕。

蔡徐坤巴巴地讲完，王子异沉着眸子看着他，蔡徐坤以为他生气了，泱泱地就要嘟嘴解释，王子异看了他一眼，笑了笑：“算了，你去休息一下吧，把老五叫进来，我有事情问他。”

“你不休息一下嘛？”蔡徐坤着急忙慌的，“我去叫医生吧？”

“心疼我？”王子异说，“你过来。”

蔡徐坤乖乖走过去，被王子异结结实实地摸了摸脑袋，然后赶出去了。

 

9  
“是蔡家的人，准确来说，是上次那个蔡小姐。”老五拿着一叠资料进来，“他们收买了王叔——”王叔就是那个最先被击中的司机，老五顿了顿，“不过现在对外你还是失踪，不过蔡家应该看到蔡徐坤了。”

提到蔡徐坤，王子异的眉毛皱的很明显：“蔡家现在想怎么样？”

“他们——想把蔡徐坤接回去，但是——”老五看了眼王子异，“蔡小姐不同意，她是大夫人的女儿，所以大夫人也不同意。”

“所以她们就想把我连着蔡徐坤一起干掉？”  
王子异闭上眼睛，嘴角弯起一个弧度。

 

四月一日，王子异缺席晋家会议，距离他失踪已经超过一周。

“不像话。”说话的是蔡家掌门人蔡老爷子，“一个后生，才当了几年龙头，就开始撒手不管了？”

“我怎么听说，是出了意外呢，是不是晋家封锁消息呀？如果王生遭遇不测，这龙头可是要重新选。”补充的是蔡家大夫人。

“混账。无论如何都轮不到你们蔡家的插手。”晋家二当家忍无可忍，“老五，把蔡老爷和蔡夫人请出去，这是我们晋家的族内会议，外人不得干涉。”

站在一旁一言不发的老五刚想说话，就看到远处大堂那头，一个身影跑过来。

“不好了——”  
“不好了老爷——”  
外边那人想冲进来，被晋家家生拦着。  
蔡夫人太阳穴秃秃地跳着，二当家笑了笑：“让他进来。”

“不好了老爷！”蔡家门生满头大汗，看到满堂的人压下声音，“小姐她遭遇不测，现在已经送去医院了！”

“什么！”蔡老爷还没说什么，蔡夫人直接站了起来，“快，快走！”

老五站在原地，对看着蔡家三人迅速离开的，一脸惊讶的二当家笑了笑。

 

“嗯……”  
“好涨……”

“哪里涨？”王子异俯下身，把蔡徐坤的后腰捏出一道红痕，“这里？”

他往前猛地一顶，性器蹭到了内壁的敏感点，身下的人没有力气，只能趴在桌上，手臂摸着冰冷的桌面，因快感而止不住的泪水滑到嘴角。

“坏蛋……”  
“以前装着不说话，是不是很辛苦？”王子异叹气，摸了摸他的后颈，把蔡徐坤抱起来，性器在他体内转了一圈，蹭得人又硬了起来。

“还……还好啦……都习惯了……”蔡徐坤抱着王子异的脖子，鼻涕眼泪全擦在他身上，王子异的胸肌很结实，给人十足的安全感。

王子异捏着蔡徐坤的下巴吻上去，水润的嘴唇红肿不堪，露出一小节舌头。

老地方，老时间，老姿势。

当初就不应该穿这个围裙。

蔡徐坤趴在王子异肩上，呜呜地抽咽，身下像泉水一样，泥泞的后穴吞吐着粗长的性器，王子异的腹部满是蔡徐坤高潮后的精液。

叮铃铃～叮铃铃～

突然的铃声吓到了蔡徐坤，内壁突然地收缩，王子异只觉得下腹一紧，直直地射在炽热滚烫的后穴里。

“呜呜呜……”蔡徐坤张着湿漉漉的眼睛去看王子异，王子异安慰地摸了摸他的脑袋，转身去拿手机。

“喂？”

“哥，得手了。”

“辛苦了。”

“蔡家现在乱成一团，估计警察那边很快要过来。”

“没事。”  
王子异放下电话，看着蔡徐坤痴痴地朝自己笑，他从蔡徐坤体内退出来，拿过毛巾给两个人擦身。

蔡家大小姐外出被人远程狙击，现送往医院抢救，私人行程被人发现，定是有卧底。

“但是那时候你和我在一起呀。”蔡徐坤眨眨眼，“老五也在晋家开会呢。”

“没错。”王子异凑近蔡徐坤的耳后，“我觉得我们还是不要先洗澡了，味道得留住呢，警察马上要来。”

蔡徐坤的脸倏地就红了，像一朵鲜艳的红玫瑰，娇艳欲滴。

 

10  
新一年的元旦，蔡家老爷因不能承受丧失丧失爱女的悲伤，决定退居二线，蔡家大夫人爱女心切，日日在祠堂为大小姐守灵。

蔡家新年会议的时候，顶着一张俏丽的脸，一头卷发的少年坐在家主的位置上，抿着嘴看着一众手下。

“来路不在，手段媚俗，尽是些狐媚子。”蔡家二当家灌了口茶水，“给我轰出去。”

“那我也比不上您啊。”蔡徐坤微微一笑，看着眼前的男人抓着喉咙一顿呻吟，然后蹭地倒在桌上。

“你想干什么！”姑舅看到二当家倒下，和其他人一起激动地站起来。

“二叔，他勾结乐华，出卖蔡家工厂，大姑舅，咱蔡家这么多人，可是都要吃饭的，二当家做贼心虚，服毒自杀，可有人不服？”蔡徐坤话音刚落，身后的黑衣人露出幽深的枪口，众人刹那无言。

“徐坤初来乍到，一切不如意之事望各位海涵，蔡家复兴在即，诸事提上日程，我不想二叔的悲剧再次上演。”  
蔡徐坤坐在红木椅子上，戴着戒指的右手轻轻抚摸过凸起的把手——那是院里古树新打的，闪烁着漂亮的光泽。

他弯起嘴角，露出两颗虎牙。

他的西装内衬口袋里，装着王子异的照片，上面的男人用枪抵着老六的脑袋，身后是他们初遇的工厂。


End file.
